


In Love With A Joker

by Magictodo



Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 03:38:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 13,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11843205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magictodo/pseuds/Magictodo
Summary: NYC, a place where anything can happen. Chris is an ordinary girl who lives and works in NYC until one day while she and her best friend are walking through the city streets and run into four very popular guys. It is then they know their lives will never be the same again.





	1. Bad Idea

It was one of those rare winter days when the weather felt more like spring than actual winter and Chris was taking advantage of it. Working behind the scenes on Broadway, she didn't have to be at the theater until the night. Her best friend since childhood, Beth, starred in the play, The Forever Brat. Both girls love that they got to work together pretty much every day. "Hey! Look over there. Looks like they're filming something," Chris pointed out as they walked through Union Square.

Beth stopped in her tracks. "You don't suppose it's...could it?"

Chris knew exactly who her friend was talking about. "I don't know. I would say let's get a closer look, but should we?"

Beth was never one to back down from a challenge. "I say we should. We'll just, you know not let it known we're trying to see who they are." Beth was already taking off in the direction of where the filming was going on, Chris following behind.

"It's time," Beth stopped short. "Look, it's them." She kept her voice low.

Chris looked and saw what Beth meant. It was indeed who they thought it was. The Impractical Jokers filming one of their challenges or punishments, she couldn't tell which yet. "Beth, you know they don't ever want their cover blown. We should get away instead of staring at them."

"I know but...I just can't stop staring at him. I mean look at him Chris, he's so gorgeous."

Chris didn't have to even ask her friend who she was talking about, she knew it was Brian. Since watching the show the moment it began, both girls had picked their favorite Joker, Beth's was Brian while Chris' favorite was Sal. And as much as she wanted to walk away and let them go on with their filming, she found her eyes on Sal. "See, now I bet you don't want to move away either," Beth whispered.

"But we should. Look, there's a table near by. I guess we could sit and watch them tape. But Beth, no going up to them after. Do you hear me," she laughed walking over to the table.

Beth had no problem watching them film, while Chris took out a book and began to read. She was so involved in her book that she didn't know what was going around until Beth hit her arm. "Uhh, Chris. I do think they're coming over to us.

"Beth," she didn't move her eyes from her book. "You probably fell asleep and had a dream they did. I doubt they would come over here to just two young woman sitting at a table for no reason."

"No, I'm serious. Would you take your eyes out of your book for one second and see what I'm talking about."

Chris rolled her eyes and put her book down. It was then she finally believed Beth as she saw the four of them walking over to the table. "Hey girls," Murr said. "Mind if we join you?"

"No. It's perfectly fine with us," Beth said. Chris was glad that Beth was the outspoken one cause she knew she wouldn't have been able to get any words out.

Murr, Sal, Joe and Brian sat around the table with Beth and Chris. "We saw you guys stumble upon us taping and then walk away. We assumed you knew who we were and didn't want to ruin it for everyone else and we just wanted to come over here and thank you both in person," Murr said.

"We love your show and would never want to ruin it for anyone to experience it," Chris said.What am I saying? She thought. She looked over at Sal who grabbed the seat next to her.

"What Murr said is true, we are very happy you guys didn't say anything," Sal smiled.

Chris could feel her cheeks blush as she gave Sal a smile. "I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself. I'm Chris and this here is my best friend Beth.

"Wait, I know you. You're the star from The Forever Brat! We just saw the play the other night," Brian said.

"What? You guys didn't let anyone know? We could've gotten you backstage," Chris said. "Actually, I could've gotten you backstage. I'm stage manager at the show."

"Maybe we'll just have to come back and see the show then so we can have a tour backstage," Brian said looking at Beth.

"That wouldn't be a bad idea," Beth batted her eyes at him.

"We're sorry we bothered you, but again we just wanted to thank you," Murr said. "Let's exchange numbers so we can take you up on that offer for the show."

Brian and Beth were having a conversation on their own while Chris and Sal couldn't take their eyes off of each other. "Think we'll get them away from those girls?" Joe said to Murr as he laughed.

"We could walk away and see how long it takes them to realize we're gone," Murr said. "Let's go. We'll text them in about ten minutes and see if they're ready to get back to work."


	2. Be The First To Believe

That night Chris and Beth were at the theater for the show, talking about how amazing their day was meeting the Jokers. Beth and Brian hit it off immediately, and Chris wasn't surprised. Not the way Beth always talked about how much she loved Brian. Chris on the other hand had a fun time talking with Sal, but it wasn't quite as exciting as Beth made it out to be. The two of them talked like they were old friends seeing each other after quite some time. She wasn't complaining, after all she was happy just to have been talking to him. But it took a lot for her to hold back how she really felt.

"That was really a great afternoon wasn't it?" Beth said. The two were hanging out in Beth's dressing room before the show started.

"It was a surprise I tell you that," Chris said.

"What did you and Sal talk about? I mean, from what I saw it looked like the two of you were really hitting it off."

Chris had to laugh. "I think you're getting me mixed up with how you and Brian were in the park. You two we hitting it off quite well. Sal and I...we just talked. That's all. And then they had to leave to go tape."

"You obviously didn't see the way he kept looking at you," Beth smiled.

"I'm surprised you were able to notice that the way you couldn't keep your eyes off of Brian," Chris laughed. "Let me guess, you exchanged numbers?"

"Only because he wants to come see the show again. I told him I'd get him a ticket when I could. Plus, it's not like you didn't give Sal your number."

"For the same reasons. Promised to bring him backstage when he stopped by." Chris knew there was more to the reason why Beth and Brian exchanged numbers and she wished she could be as brave as her best friend. Beth loved Brian and had no problem showing him that today. But when it came to Sal, Chris got nervous each time she tried to talk to him. Her phone buzzed on the table and she saw a text.

"Ha! And you said there was nothing there," Beth looked at Chris' phone.

"I'm sure it's just a mistake," Chris grabbed her phone and unlocked it to see the text.

It was really great meeting you today. Wish we could've had more time to talk before we had to go tape the challenges. I'm free for the rest of the night if you'd like to meet up and we can talk some more. -Sal

Chris knew Beth was reading from behind and shook her head. "Alright, what do you have to say, besides I told you so that is?"

"Chris, read between the lines. He wants to meet up with you tonight. He's not saying another day or time, he is asking to see you tonight. I don't know how much clearer he needs to be."

Chris sighed, "I don't know Beth. I mean yes, I know who he is because of the show. But what it comes down to is that I don't really know who he is now do I?"

"And you need to stop thinking every guy is alike. So your past relationship didn't work. Don't shut Sal out because of that," Beth snatched Chris' phone.

"Hey! Give that back!"

"Not until you promise me that you will text him. If you don't, then I will."

Chris knew there was no point in arguing and if she didn't do anything, Beth would text for her and she didn't even want to think of what her friend would say. "Fine, I'll text him."

"You'll text him what? I'm not going to give you the phone if you're going to turn him down."

"I'll text him that he can come around ten or so. That way he won't have to wait too long for me to be off the clock."

"That's what I thought," Beth smiled and handed Chris her phone back. "Chris, I'm telling you, there is something special about Sal and that he would be the perfect guy for you."

"Beth, I said I'll tell him we could get together tonight, not that I'll run off and marry him. Don't get ahead of yourself," she laughed. She looked at the text again, trying to read in between the lines like Beth said. Did Sal really want to get to know her better?

*****

The guys were packing up from their last challenge of the day and Sal kept checking his phone, hoping for a text. "Alright, I know you're always on your phone, but you've been checking your phone every second. That's a lot even for you Sal," Joe said.

"Just waiting for a text from someone." Sal looked and saw that there was a text coming in.

Sal, I agree, we should get to have more time to talk to each other. I don't know when you'll get this, but I'll be busy at the show tonight until around ten. If you want, stop by the theater around that time and I'll let you in. -Chris

"Chris?" Joe read the text. "Would that happen to be one of the girls you guys were talking to earlier?"

Sal blushed. "We talked for a little bit, not that long. And well, I was hoping we could talk without any interruption. I texted her hoping she would want to too but I didn't think she was going to want to."

"Sal, you think she may be the one?" Joe asked.

"I wouldn't go that far, we just met. But...I don't know. I just felt something there while we were talking. I hope she felt it."

"Oh, I think she did," Brian said joining the conversation. "She totally did."

"How would you know? You were busy carrying on with her best friend," Sal laughed.

"I can't help it if I hit it off with her. So are you going over to the theater to meet Chris?"

"Well, since that's where she said she wants to mean, of course I am. Why?"

"I'm coming with you. Beth said she'd give me a tour of the backstage whenever I'd like, why not today?"

"Fine. Chris's text said to come around ten. That gives me enough time to get home and come back in time, if we leave now."

"You two have fun tonight," Joe laughed.

"I'm sure I will," Brian said before heading off the set.

"Joe, I'm just meeting Chris so we can talk. That is all."

"You say that now, but you never know where the night will take you both now do you? I'll see you in the morning."

Sal looked at his phone and opened the text from Chris. I'll be there. See you later. Can't wait.He couldn't get the words that Joe said out of his head. He wanted tonight to be a relaxing night and get to know a girl who he just met and that he thought would be someone that could be a great friend. Who knows what would happen later on? But could Joe really be right that something may happen tonight between them.

Notes:

Thank you for reading my latest chapter. Please take the time to leave a comment. And here is something new I want to try. Predict what you see happening in the next chapter or tell me what you would like to see happen and I will work it in and personally thank you for being a part of the story :) I will post a new chapter as soon as I get some feedback, that way I know people want me to continue.


	3. Make It Good

Author's Note: A huge thank you to

Courtney for her comment on the latest chapter and letting me know what she would like to see happen in this chapter. I really appreciate it. Please, if you do read the story, leave feedback of any sort. If you let me know what you'd like to see, I will thank you personally on the next chapter. Enjoy the next chapter.

The show ended and Chris was heading to her little office to gather her stuff as the actors left the stage. Her phone buzzed and she saw a text from Sal that he was at the stage door. With a quick stop at her mirror, Chris checked to make sure she didn't look like she had a hard night at work and went over to let Sal in. "Brian!" She said surprised to see him next to Sal. "I didn't expect you to come here tonight. Were you two at the show after all?"

"No, actually when Brian heard I was coming over here he decided he wanted to tag along," Sal explained, but Chris was sure she knew the reason why he was there.

"Does Beth know you were coming tonight?" Chris laughed.

"I was planning on surprising her actually. Is that alright?"

"Its fine Brian. Come, I'll bring you to her dressing room," she held the door and let Sal and Brian backstage. "Here we go." She knocked on Beth's door. "Hey Beth, you decent? You have company."

"What do you mean I have comp..." Beth stopped when she saw who was at the door. "Brian! Uhh hi," she blushed.

"Well this is a first, never seen her speechless before," Chris told Sal. "I guess we should leave the two of you alone."

"See ya at home Chris!" Beth said as she welcomed Brian into her dressing room.

Chris and Sal left after one quick stop to her office to grab her stuff. "Sal, I must say I was surprised when I saw that text from you today."

"Well, I did want us to talk longer, but couldn't cause of taping."

Chris smiled as she walked side by side with Sal to the nearest cafe. "You and Beth are roommates?" He asked as they got their drinks and found a table.

"Yeah, ever since college. We don't live too far from here actually." Chris was never good at small talk and the silences between the two were awkward.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The talk didn't go as planned, with neither of them knowing what to say to each other. "Let me at least walk you home," Sal said as they left the cafe.

"You don't have to do that."

"It's gotten pretty late and I don't want you to walk by yourself at this time."

He was sweet and caring, Chris gave him that. She just wished the two of them could do more talking. Chris' place was a few blocks away, but Sal insisted on walked her to her door. "You really didn't have to do this, I'm sure it took you out of your way."

"It was my pleasure to spend this time with you. I'm sorry tonight didn't go as planned though."

"No. No. It's fine," Chris said. The two just stared at each other, neither wanting to say goodnight, but both knowing that the night was over.

"Chris, look I don't know what we both expected to happen here," Sal broke the silence.

Chris let out a huge sigh of relief. "I am so glad to hear you say that because I don't know myself. Look Sal, you do seem like a really nice guy. That I can tell. But I'm not even sure what it is I want. I just got out of a horrible relationship not too long ago and I don't know when I'll be ready to get into another one. And then I look at you and you're everything he wasn't and that gives me some hope."

"I wouldn't want us to rush into anything either. I haven't had much luck in the romance department myself. And yet, I would like to see what may become of us in the future."

Was this guy real? Never before had Chris met a guy who agreed with her and that they should take things slow before any relationship was formed. "I...I think I would like that too."

"So we'll just take everything slow and see where it leads," Sal gave her that smile that always made her heart melt when she saw it on the show. "I should let you go though, I'm sure you're tired." He leaned in and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips.


	4. I'm So Into You

Author's Note: Thank you for those who read the latest chapter. I am now up to 84 views and yet only 1 comment :( I really would like some feedback on what I'm writing and what the readers would like to see happen in the future chapters. If you want more updates and sooner, then please leave some feedback. The more comments I get, the quicker I will update this story. It is very on-going with no end in site, I continue as I write. So please consider leaving feedback, it's much appreciated. *Remember, if I use any ideas I'm given, I give you a personal thank you on the next chapter.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chris woke up the next morning, wishing something did happen with Sal the night before. She knew he was right about them taking things slows, especially after the last relationship she went through, but at the same time she knew Sal was different. Even if she had just met him, she still knew he wasn't like the others. It was time for breakfast and she heard noise coming from the kitchen. No doubt Beth brought home some guy she probably met after she left the theater. It wasn't that unusual for her to do so. She grabbed her robe and walked out to grab something to eat.

"Hey Beth," her eyes half closed from the sleep still in them, she didn't realize who it was that was in their apartment until she grabbed herself a cup of coffee. "Brian! I didn't know you were here."

"Beth over here invited me over after we met last night at the theater. I hope that's ok," Brian asked with genuine concern.

"I told you Brian, it is perfectly fine. We don't have rules over who we can bring home," Beth giggled as she placed her hand on Brian's chest.

Chris rolled her eyes, "She's right. It's perfectly fine. I was just surprised to see you that's all. I guess i was in such a deep sleep, I didn't hear you come in that's all."

"So is Sal still here?" Brian asked.

"Sal? Why would he still be here?"

"Didn't he come home with you tonight? I mean, I know he said he was hoping to speak to you. But when Beth and I checked to see if you were still in your office, you were gone."

"Right," Chris yawned. "No, he's not here cause..."

"I thought he would have more sense and would stay at least until the morning after you two spent the night together," Brian interrupted.

"He's not here because he left after he walked me home," Chris said.

"Oh, I get it now. Brian, she's just joking with us. Sal's probably still asleep. Am I right?" Beth laughed.

"No, he laughed after he walked me home like I said. You're welcomed to go check my room if you don't believe me," Chris said going to grab herself a bowl of cereal.

Beth reached up to Brian, "I think she's telling the truth. Look how cranky she is," she whispered.

"I heard that and I'm not cranky! We decided we will take everything slow and see if it's worth starting a relationship. Can we just stop this conversation now." Chris was annoyed and she didn't mean to take it out on her best friend. "Sorry."

"Hey, I understand," Beth said.

"I'm just surprised Sal thought of that," Brian shook his head. He looked at his watched and realized the time. "I better get going if I want to make it to set on time. You have a show tonight?" He asked Beth.

"8:00. Want a ticket? I'm sure I can get you one."

"Don't know when we'll be done shooting for the day, but I'll let you know. Other than that, I'll see you after." He leaned down and gave Beth a kiss. "Bye Chris."

Chris waved goodbye as he walked out the door. Beth grabbed herself a bowl of ceral and sat at the table. "Let me guess, you wish that you didn't agree with Sal's let's take it slow."

"Is it that obvious?" Chris sighed.

"Just a tad bit," Beth laughed.

"I don't know. I mean, in one way I think it's a great idea. On the other hand, I wish I had with him what you had with Brian last night."

"Hey, maybe you should talk to Sal. Maybe he's having second thoughts too. Never know," Beth shrugged.

Notes:

Thank you for reading my latest chapter. Please take the time to leave a comment. And here is something new I want to try. Predict what you see happening in the next chapter or tell me what you would like to see happen and I will work it in and personally thank you for being a part of the story :) I will post a new chapter as soon as I get some feedback, that way I know people want me to continue. I will personally thank anyone who leaves comments on the latest chapter written at the beginning of the new chapter :)


	5. It's Whatever

Author Note: Thank you for those who read the latest chapter. I would like to thank CrystaLinda who left me feedback. Her ideas were great and I will be using one in today's update and the other in the future as the chapters are written. So keep a look out for that. Now please, enjoy this latest chapter. And remember, the more the comments, the sooner a new chapter comes :)

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brian knew he had to hurry if he was going to make it to the set on time for shooting. Today's challenge was going to be done at the mall and he was hoping it wouldn't last all day so that he could go to Beth's play, rather than missing it and showing up after. When he arrived, everyone was already there and waiting to get everything settled before they could begin.

"We almost thought you weren't going to come," Joe joked when Brian walked over to the guys.

"I was just worried I wasn't going to make it on time. Glad to see that I did." He walked over to Sal. "So what happened last night?"

"What do you mean what happened last night?" Sal said not looking up from his phone.

"You going back to Chris' place and then leaving just like that. What was that all about?"

"What are you talking about?" Brian now had Sal's full attention.

"Look, I'll make it simple for you. I spent the night with Beth last night. So when Chris came into the kitchen this morning for breakfast, I asked if you were still there. She told me you walked her home and left."

"So what is it you're asking me? Cause you seem to know what exactly happened."

"It is true? You walked her home and left? We thought she was joking or something," Brian laughed. "Since when do you do that?"

Sal shrugged. "To be honest, I don't know. Chris is not like any of the girls I've been with before. I can't put my finger on it, but instead of asking to go in with her, I felt saying goodnight and leaving was the best thing to do."

"And telling her you'd like to take things slow too?" Brian stopped laughing and was getting serious with the talk with Sal.

"You know about that too?"

"Beth got it out of Chris what happened, so yes. I mean they don't know you as well as I do and that's why I find it so odd that you would do or even say what you did last night. You were the one who told me you really liked her when we were on our way to the theater."

"And I really do. Maybe that's why I did what I did. Like I said, I don't know what's going on," Sal sighed. "But I probably blew any chance I may have had with her didn't I?"

"I wouldn't say that. I mean, she seemed upset that you didn't spend the night. But...I do think you may have a shot with her. Tell you what, I'm going to the theater as soon as we're done taping for the day. Why don't you come with me?"

"I don't know, do you think she'll want to see me?"

"Trust me, after what I saw this morning, I think she would love to see you."

"What's with the chit chat over here?" Joe asked as he and Murr walked over to the other two. "We're about set to start taping."

"Great. I'm just telling Sal over here that if he likes a girl, he should just go for it. Don't know why for the first time he's actually shying away from doing so."

"I'm with Brian on this, I never saw you act like this before. Is this one of the girls you met yesterday?" Murr asked.

"Yes. I know, this isn't like me at all. But please, let's keep it down. I don't want anyone who may know us to overhear us talking about my love life or lack of it right now," Sal sighed.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chris was at the theater, getting everything set up for the night. There was a knock on her office door and it was Taylor, the stage door manager. "Hey Chris, there's someone here to see you."

"There is? Funny, I wasn't expecting anyone. Do you know who it is?"

"Sorry, I didn't take a name. He said he knows you weren't expecting him but he needed to come and see you," Taylor shrugged. "Want me to send him in?"

"You can send him in," Chris nodded. Taylor left her office and she was left alone wondering who could be visiting her a few hours before the play was ready to begin. She was busy reading some papers on her desk when there was a knock on the door. "Hope you don't mind me stopping by."

"Sal?" She said surprised to see him standing at her door. "But...why? I mean, did we plan to meet up tonight?"

"No, we didn't. But after what happened last night, I just couldn't wait to see you again. Sorry if you're busy. I can come back later."

"What? No, stay. I could use a break from all of this actually. We had so many call-outs today I had to try and get everyone's swing to take a roll. I think it's finally calm down. Please come in and have a seat." She watched as he came into her office and she couldn't take her eyes off of him. She loved everything about it. Stop it Chris. You made a promise to him that you two would take it slow. The voice inside her head was making reason, but she would give anything to sit on his lap right now and plant kisses all over. "What'd you want to talk about?"

"Last night. I know what we said and I agree, we don't know each other long enough to jump into anything," Sal began.

"But..." Chris was sure there was more to what he wanted to say.

"When I got home last night, I just couldn't get you off my mind."

Chris breathed a sigh of relief. Good, she wasn't the only one who was having that problem last night. She took a seat next to Sal, "So, what should we do? I mean, I'm not ready for a relationship, not yet at least."

"And neither am I," Sal said. "But it doesn't mean we can't get to know each other better yet."

"Yet, every time we do, we seem to get too quiet and shy huh?" She chuckled. "Wait," an idea came to her.

"What is it?"

"Look, I don't know how you feel about this idea, but I know Brian is going to be here tonight cause Beth invited him to the show. How about after the show we all go out and grab something to eat? I don't know, maybe it'll be better if the four of us go out together."

"Like a double date?" Sal asked.

"If you want to call it that, we can," Chris said. "I'm sure Beth and Brian won't mind."

"I'm game," Sal said.

"Great, I'll just go tell Beth what the plan is. And feel free to stay here until the show is over. No one comes into this office during the show except me." She got up to go down the hall to tell Beth the change of plans for after the show. She leaned over and kissed Sal. "That should hold you over until I have some more extra time here," she winked.

Notes:

Thank you for reading my latest chapter. Please take the time to leave a comment. And here is something new I want to try. Predict what you see happening in the next chapter or tell me what you would like to see happen and I will work it in and personally thank you for being a part of the story :) I will post a new chapter as soon as I get some feedback, that way I know people want me to continue. I will personally thank anyone who leaves comments on the latest chapter written at the beginning of the new chapter :)


	6. Come Over

Author's Note: Thank you to CrystaLinda for the feedback on the latest chapter. Everyone who leaves me a comment gets a special thank you at the beginning of my chapter to show how much I appreciate it. Now, onto the latest chapter. I hope you enjoy :)

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chris walked down the hall to Beth's dressing room to let her know about the idea. She knew Beth would probably want to be alone with Brian tonight, but at the same time she knew Beth would also help in any way possible to get her together with Sal. Of course she would go along with this idea. "Hey Beth, you in there?" She knocked on the door. If Sal was at the theater, chances are Brian was probably here and she wasn't going to take any chance walking into the room unannounced.

"Yeah, come in," Beth called.

Chris walked in, surprised to see she was alone. "Brian didn't come yet?"

"On his way. He just texted me. What's up?"

"So, Sal in my office right now..."

"If he's in your office, then why are you here talking to me? Shouldn't you be with him...you know," Beth winked.

"Very funny," Chris rolled her eyes. "Actually, we were thinking, since we usually go out to get something to eat after the show, how about the four of us go out and grab something? You, me, Sal and Brian?"

"Like a double date? Thought you and Sal wanted to take it slow," Beth teased.

"Shut up. You know what I mean. Do you want to or not?"

"If it means that Brian and I can get you and Sal to finally be together, count me in. I'm sure Brian will agree with that idea too."

"Great, I'll go let Sal know. By the way if you need a ticket for Brian to see the show tonight, we have a few left at the box office. They just informed me."

After talking to Beth, she walked back to her office, relieved that Beth was into the idea for them to go on the double date. When she returned, Sal was walking around her office, looking around. "Hey, Beth says it's a great idea," she smiled.

"Great," Sal said. "So this is where you spend most of your time working?"

"Only until the show starts. Then I'm backstage the whole time. Did you want to see the show? I can get you a ticket. Cause it can get boring being here while I'm out there."

"You're right, maybe it would be better to see the show. Plus, it'll look weird if anyone sees me sitting here alone while you're working," Sal laughed.

"True, I'll get you and Brian tickets together," Chris said.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The show ended and everyone was ready for the double date. Chris left the back way from the theater with Sal and Brian so they wouldn't be stopped by people while Beth went to meet fans at the stage door. They all met at the diner around the corner. "This is where you two usually go after the show?" Brian asked, hoping to break the silence that seemed to be on Chris and Sal's end.

"Most of the time, yes," Beth said. "This or one of the cafes on the way home."

Brian and Beth seemed to be doing all the talking while Chris couldn't shake the feeling she had while Sal sat next to her. Every so often Brian and Beth would steal kisses from each other while Chris and Sal just sat there, eating their food. Then, she felt Sal's hand on top of her leg and she let out a small smile. With her free hand, she gently placed it on top of his, letting him know he could keep it there.

"Think we should leave these two alone?" Beth whispered in Brian's ear.

Brian looked and saw that Chris and Sal couldn't stop staring at each other now that everyone finished their food. "Think they'll notice if we leave?" Brian whispered back, laughing.

"Probably not, but we should tell them anyways," Beth laughed. "Hey, Chris, Sal, we're going to head out. You guys going to stay?"

"Uhh...I think we may for a little while longer, maybe get some dessert or something," Sal said not taking his eyes off of Chris.

"Like I said, they wouldn't have noticed," Brian said putting the money down for his and Beth's food. "That should be enough for both of us," he said, knowing that Sal and Chris weren't really paying attention.

Neither of them knew how much time past since Brian and Beth left, but Chris and Sal were ready to leave the diner. "Hey, I did drive here. How about I drive you back to your place?"

"You sure? I mean, it's not that far of a walk and I'd hate to take you out of your way," Chris said as she and Sal walked hand in hand out of the diner.

"Really, it's no problem. Plus, it'll give us more time in a private space," Sal smiled the smile that always made Chris melt whenever she saw it on TV watching the show.

Sal drove the ten blocks it was to Chris' apartment and parked the car in front of the building. He turned off the engine and turned to Chris. "I can't do this any longer."

Chris was afraid of what he was going to say next. She thought everything was going well between them. "Can't do what?"

"Us. What's going on between us, or actually the lack of what's going on between us when all I really want to do is this every time I look at you," Sal leaned in and kissed her deeply. He pulled away, waiting for a reaction from Chris.

She couldn't believe it, he was doing exactly what she kept imagining in her head what she wanted to do to him, but was afraid of how he would react. She looked at his face and saw he was waiting for a response. "Oh Sal," she said placing her hands on his face and pulling him closer, deepening the kiss.

The two didn't pull their lips apart for a few minutes. And it wasn't until their hands began to roam each other's bodies that they knew things were going further than expected.

"Sal," Chris pulled away, trying to catch her breath. "Maybe..maybe we should go upstairs to my room."

Sal, still trying to catch his breath could only nod as he and Chris got out of the car where she took his hand and lead her into the apartment building.

Notes:

Thank you for reading my latest chapter. Please take the time to leave a comment. And here is something new I want to try. Predict what you see happening in the next chapter or tell me what you would like to see happen and I will work it in and personally thank you for being a part of the story :) I will post a new chapter as soon as I get some feedback, that way I know people want me to continue. I will personally thank anyone who leaves comments on the latest chapter written at the beginning of the new chapter :)


	7. Secret Lover

Author's Note: Thank you CrystaLinda for commenting on the latest chapter. Again, I ask you to please comment if you are reading this story. The more reviews, the sooner a new chapter is up. And remember, I want to know what the readers want in the story, so let me know what you'd like to see happen in the next chapter or any questions you would like to see answered.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chris woke up, Sal's arm wrapped around her. She turned around and saw that he was sound asleep. She smiled before leaning over and kissing him gently on the lips. He had been a couple of months since their first night together and while they kept telling people they were taking it slow before their relationship went further, in secret they already were a couple. Sal stirred a little when Chris' lips touched his. "Morning," she smiled when he opened his eyes.

"Morning," he yawned. "Have you been up for long?"

"Just woke up actually." She reached over to grab one of his t-shirts and threw it on. "How much longer do you think we're going to do this?"

"Well, I was hoping in the long run. Why? You thinking of breaking up with me already?" Sal laughed.

"I meant hiding we're a couple," Chris laughed. "Why on earth would I want to break up with you? I'm just saying, Brian, Beth, and the rest of the guys know we're a couple. Why are we hiding it from everyone else?"Sal stretched as he sat up in the bed. Chris sat next to him. "What would be so long if people knew about us?"

"Well, for starters some fans of mine won't be happy. And I'm not about to take a chance having any of them going after you because you're my girlfriend. Second, I want my private life to remain that, private."

Chris knew Sal was right and didn't argue. "Just wish we went out more as a couple, that's all." She leaned over and kissed him. "But you're right, our relationship should be private."

"Glad that you agree," Sal smiled. He looked at the time, "Shit. I'm going to be late if I don't get ready now. Want me to drop you off home while I drive downtown?"

"It's fine. I can just catch the bus back home, you're busy." Chris said getting out of the bed. She began to take his shirt off so she could go back in her own clothes when he stopped her. "What?"

"Or we could save a lot of time if we just hop in the shower together."

"Right. And the last time we did that, you ended up late to work," She laughed. "It's fine really. I'll just head home. Plus, my clothes are there so I'll just get ready back home."

"Know what I was thinking?" Sal asked as Chris was changing into her clothes and he called out from the bathroom.

"Sal, I already said no to getting in the shower with you," she said going to the bathroom door and laughing.

"No, something that's been on my mind. You spend a lot of time over here. Maybe you should leave some clothes here, that way you don't always have to rush home in the morning. Then that way, we can enjoy some more time together and then we can go into Manhattan together." Chris stood at the door, not saying a word. She didn't know what to make of Sal's offer of her beginning to move her stuff into his house. Just how serious was this relationship getting.

Notes:

Thank you for reading my latest chapter. Please take the time to leave a comment. And here is something new I want to try. Predict what you see happening in the next chapter or tell me what you would like to see happen and I will work it in and personally thank you for being a part of the story :) I will post a new chapter as soon as I get some feedback, that way I know people want me to continue. I will personally thank anyone who leaves comments on the latest chapter written at the beginning of the new chapter :)


	8. Get Wild

Author's Note: Thank you CrystaLinda for commenting on the latest chapter. Again, I ask you to please comment if you are reading this story. The more reviews, the sooner a new chapter is up. And remember, I want to know what the readers want in the story, so let me know what you'd like to see happen in the next chapter or any questions you would like to see answered.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chris returned home as Brian was leaving the apartment. "Good morning Brian." It was becoming a regular thing for her to see Brian in the morning, even on the days when she was coming in from spending the night at Sal's.

"Morning," he smiled. "I was just leaving. See you both tonight," he called out as he left the apartment. Since he and Beth became a couple, he'd be coming to the theater every night so they could spend some time together, whether it be before or after the show. Sometimes both.

"Hey," Beth said to Chris. "Wait, I thought we were going to meet downtown later on today. Weren't you with Sal last night?"

"Yeah, last night. And now it's morning." She put her stuff down on the couch and went to grab something to eat.

"What's wrong? Sal doesn't have anything you can eat for breakfast?" Beth joked.

"I left while he was in the shower. Didn't think it would be right to take food for him when he was busy," Chris laughed.

"Wait, you actually left while he was in the shower?"

"Why's that so shocking to you?" Chris asked.

"Hello, think about it. Chances are he wanted that shower to be both of you having time to yourself. And instead you just left him."

"First of all, last time he and I did that, he was late to work. Second, I called out to him I was leaving, so it's not like I left without telling him. Now, if we could stop talking about my love life, I want to get some breakfast and then get some sleep before we have to go to work."

"Guess you didn't get much sleep last night then huh?"

"Oh shut up! Stop acting like you don't know what Sal and I did last night. We're just a little more discreet than you are," Chris rolled her eyes.

"Alright, in all seriousness," Beth took a seat next to Chris. "I'm your best friend and I know when you're hiding something. What else happened between the two of you? You guys aren't breaking up are you?"

"What? No. Far from that. It's just," Chris took a deep breath. "Sal asked me something today and well...I don't know how to respond."

"And that question being..."

"He asked if I would like to start leaving some of my stuff at his place. That way on the nights I spend over there, I won't have to rush to come back here so I'd be ready for work. Instead, I could just come into the city with him. I told him I don't know how I feel about that yet," Chris sighed. The question had been bothering her the whole train ride back home. "Was I stupid for telling him that?"

"I'm trying to understand why you wouldn't just agree with him in the first place. Don't you like him?

"What? Yes, of course I do. I mean, I really care about him and all. But, I don't know. First we said we wanted to take everything slow. And then we got into a relationship much sooner than we both expected. And I don't know, what if this is rushing everything too fast now. I mean, leaving stuff at his place. It's just one step under actually moving in with him."

"But it's not moving in with him. Chris, Brian told me that Sal doesn't open up this much to any woman he's been with. And since he's been with you, Brian said they all see a difference in him. A huge difference. And even I can see it when we're all together, that Sal really cares about you. So why are you trying to stop things from happening?"

"I don't know," Chris cried. "I don't want to ruin anything with Sal. I love what we have going on now. What if going another step further ruins it?"

"Or it could make your relationship stronger. You'll never know unless you try," Beth tried to reassure her friend. "Chris, this isn't because of you know who is it? That was a horrible relationship and you know Sal would never hurt you the way he did."

"Do I know that Beth? Do I really know that? I didn't think he'd hurt me either and look what he did," Chris said.

"Not every guy is like him. We all know Sal and he would never do what that jerk did to you. But you won't know what you have with him until you finally start taking chances."

Chris finished her breakfast and went to her bedroom to get some sleep. Instead, sleep never came. She kept thinking about what Beth said. She needed to give Sal a chance. She had feelings for him, feelings that she knew could turn to love soon. But she was going to need to stop backing away when it came to getting closer to Sal.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's End Note:

Thank you for reading my latest chapter. Please take the time to leave a comment. And here is something new I want to try. Predict what you see happening in the next chapter or tell me what you would like to see happen and I will work it in and personally thank you for being a part of the story :) I will post a new chapter as soon as I get some feedback, that way I know people want me to continue. I will personally thank anyone who leaves comments on the latest chapter written at the beginning of the new chapter :)


	9. Tell Me What You Want

Author's Note: Thank you CrystaLinda for commenting on the latest chapter. Again, I ask you to please comment if you are reading this story. The more reviews, the sooner a new chapter is up. And remember, I want to know what the readers want in the story, so let me know what you'd like to see happen in the next chapter or any questions you would like to see answered.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chris was in her office working that night. She thought carefully about Sal's offer and what Beth said, but a part of her still didn't know if she should move to the next step of her relationship with Sal. She saw how fast Beth and Brian's relationship moved and the two seemed more in love with each other every single day. Why couldn't she have that with Sal? The two never said the three words to each other and she didn't know if she'd ever hear them come from Sal's mouth, at least not yet.

A knock on the door took her away from her work. "Come in," she called.

"Hey, hope you don't mind me dropping by," Sal said walking into her office.

"Sal! I didn't know you were going to come by today." Chris pushed the papers aside. This work could wait until tomorrow.

"We finished taping early so I came to see you. For some reason, I feel that we didn't end this morning on good terms," he said taking a seat next to her desk.

Chris sighed, "I guess that's mostly on my part. I'm sorry I left the way I did. It's just," she took a deep breath. "Sal, what you said, it caught me off guard."

"You mean about leaving some of your stuff at my place? Chris, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable when I asked you that. It's just something that's on my mind. Besides, you already spend many nights at my place."

"I know I do, but that's not what this all about? I mean, at first I thought we were going to take it slow. And a month later we officially became a couple. And now you're asking me to pretty much move in with you? It's happening all too fast."

"It's not like I'm asking you to completely move in with me. Just start with bringing some stuff over so that we can drive into the city together. That's all I'm saying," Sal said placing a key on her desk. "That's for you to come and go whenever you'd like. Even if I'm not home."

"Which is pretty much the same thing as me moving in with you." Chris didn't know why she was giving him such a hard time with all of this. She cared for Sal deeply and giving her a key to his house showed he was serious, but she still didn't feel right or ready to answer."

"Well?" Sal was waiting for an answer and she knew she had to say something.

"Sal, I care for you. Really, I do. But I just don't know about this. I mean, how can I take seriously what you're asking when you don't even want people to know we're a couple? Yes the guys know and so does Beth, but that's all. We don't even go out on dates unless it's with Beth and Brian or the others, that way people don't think we're a couple. And sometimes, I feel that we are just buddies going out for some fun, if we do go out that is. Otherwise we just either stay in at your place or mine."

"Is that what's bothering you?" Sal asked.

He was right. This was exactly the reason why Chris was having such a hard time figuring out what to do. Yes, she knew he was very private and believed in keeping his personal life private. She didn't blame him, but at the same time it would be nice to go out on normal dates, just the two of them alone. "Yes," she said quietly.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Author's End Note:

Thank you for reading my latest chapter. Please take the time to leave a comment. And here is something new I want to try. Predict what you see happening in the next chapter or tell me what you would like to see happen and I will work it in and personally thank you for being a part of the story :) I will post a new chapter as soon as I get some feedback, that way I know people want me to continue. I will personally thank anyone who leaves comments on the latest chapter written at the beginning of the new chapter :)


	10. Too Good To Be True

Author's Note: Thank you CrystaLinda and xchloeberksx for commenting on my story. Again, I ask you to please comment if you are reading this story. The more reviews, the sooner a new chapter is up. And remember, I want to know what the readers want in the story, So I'm starting something new. At the end I will have choices of what should happen next and the readers can choose what they would like to see.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That next Monday, Chris was off from work the whole day and she decided to take Sal up on his offer to spend the day with him as they shot the challenges. And after much convincing, she finally got Sal to agree they could go out that night, just the two of them as a normal couple. Finally, she would have a real date with her boyfriend, though she knew that Sal wasn't too thrilled with the idea. He went along with it because he knew it would make her happy.

Today's challenge was being done at the mall upstate and Beth tagged along so the girls could go shopping while the guys were busy. Those two never passed up a good time to shop without the guys around.

"So Chris, I got to ask. You and Sal, are you official or what?" Beth asked as the girls went from store to store.

"You mean official as a couple?" Chris shrugged. "I think we are. Or at least in his mind we are. It took me this long to get him to agree we should go on a regular date."

"You're kidding me!" Beth said shocked.

"I know right. What's it been, like three months and we have yet to be alone unless it's me spending the night at his place or him at our apartment. I hate that it had to come down to this, but I pretty much had to convince him we should go out on a date."

"Not for anything Chris, and you know Brian and I love having you two tag along as a double date. But I must say this, it's about time."

Chris laughed, "I agree it is. Just hope he's not mad about it."

"Sal mad? That'll never happen. He loves you."

"Look, you and Brian may be in love. But Sal and I, we have never said those words to each other."

"Not yet, Beth pointed out. "But we all see the way he looks at you. It'll only be a matter of time before he says it. And you can't deny that you love him."

"I'm not denying anything. Just, I don't want to be the first one to say it." Her phone buzz and she saw a text from Sal. "Looks like they're about to wrap up for the day."

"Which means you two are ready for your first real date," Beth said.

Chris rolled her eyes "You coming with me or not?"

"On your date?" Beth teased.

"No stupid, to go see the guys," Chris shook her head. She walked over to where the guys were and saw that Sal was out on the floor. "Hey, come here," Joe waved her over. "We're doing the have you seen my wife bit and it's Sal's turn. Come listen."

Chris took the extra pair of earphones they had and put them on. She couldn't help but to laugh as Sal tried to stop people in the mall and see if they would help him win the challenge.

Joe told Sal to say something really embarrassing about his fake wife and then handed Chris the microphone. "You really think that way about me?" Chris said which stopped Sal dead in his tracks.

"Just give me the loss now," Sal said walking away and heading back to the floor where they were all waiting. "Did you really join the guys and help me lose?" He went over to Chris who was laughing.

"Hey, all I wanted to know is if what you said is what you really thought about me," she teased. "Honestly, I thought you would be able to hold yourself together or at least try to. Never expected you to give up like that."

"Come here," Sal said pulling her close and kissing her.

"Hey, look that the two lovebirds," Murr said to Joe.

"Yeah, don't know who's worse. Those two or Brian and Beth," Joe teased. "Hey, we're done shooting. You guys gonna leave or stay here for the rest of the day?"

Chris and Sal pulled away from each other. "We actually have plans," Sal said. "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Chris left with Sal, excited that they would finally be going on a real date.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	11. Anywhere But Here

Author's Note: Thank you CrystaLinda and Thuscokeisawesome for commenting on my story. Option #2 has been chosen and CrystaLinda, you read my mind with what is going to happen. And now...please enjoy the latest chapter :)

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the guys were done taping at the mall, they all went their separate ways. Chris left with Sal to go back to his place so they could get ready for their date, while Beth and Brian went off to spend the evening together. "You know what, I think those two are meant to be together," Joe said to Murr as they left the mall. Joe drove Murr to the mall that day and was going to drop him off at his apartment downtown.

"Who, Beth and Brian? I think it's obvious."

"No, not them. Chris and Sal. I mean did you see the way he kept staring at her while we were doing the introduction? He says there's nothing serious about them and that they're just seeing where this will lead. But I don't know. It seems like there's more to me."

"I don't know Joe. I mean, who really knows how Sal's mind works. Right? But I do hope you're right. He deserves a nice girl and I can tell Chris is the perfect one for him."

***********************************************************************************************

It took awhile for Chris and Sal to get back to his place in Staten Island with traffic that by the time they arrived, there wasn't much time to get ready for the night. "What time did you say you made the reservations for?" Chris asked as she went through her part of the closet to find something nice to wear. She did as Sal said and brought some of her stuff to his place, that way she could spend more nights over.

"8:00" Sal looked at his watch. "Did you want to take a shower? I don't think there's enough time for us to both take one if we want to make it on time."

"You did more work than I did today and I already took one this morning. You go ahead," Chris said. She went through her wardrobe and found a cute, mini-black dress that she hardly wore. It was always saved for special occasions such as opening nights for plays. Now it would be worn for her first real date with Sal. She walked over to the bathroom and knocked on the door. "Hey, mind if I come in here to change quickly?"

"Door is opened!" Sal called out from the shower.

Chris walked in and was greeted with steam from the shower and she knew that Sal was doing his usual thinking while in the shower. It was no wonder it was taking him so long. She was getting into her dress and fixing up her makeup when Sal stepped out, a towel around his waist.

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you look?" He said going behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck.

Chris turned around and kissed him. "Maybe we should stay in tonight," Sal said when they broke apart.

"Nice try," Chris smirked. "I'll leave you to get dressed."

"You do know you can stay in here while I get ready."

"Yeah, but judging by the look on your face if I do, we will miss our reservations," Chris laughed.

***********************************************************************************************

Chris and Sal were at the restaurant and enjoying their date. She noticed Sal was being quiet and staring at her. "What?" She smiled.

"Nothing. It's just that, well you were right."

"Really? About what?"

"This. We should go out more often you know. Even if it's like once a week when neither of us are busy with work," Sal shrugged.

Chris was so happy to hear him say that. She was about to reach over and hold his hands when a bunch of girls came over to the table.

"OMG! You're Sal from Impractical Jokers!" One girl said.

"Yes, I am," Sal said.

"Can we...I mean...Oh wow. We never expected to run into you here," the other girl was nervous and couldn't stop talking. "I mean, Sal...can we get a picture and an autograph?"

"Well I..." Sal didn't know what to do or say. This was supposed to be a date with him and Chris and he wish these fans hadn't interrupted them. But he knew he couldn't give anything away and he smiled at the fans. "Of course. Let's take a pic."

Chris smiled as she watched Sal with the fans. As that one group of fans left, more fans would come up to the two of them.

"Sal. Is this your girlfriend?" One girl pointed to Chris.

"What? Oh no. She's only a friend," Sal said as he continued to sign autographs.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	12. Lost and Lonely

Author's Note: Thank you Thuscokeisawesome for commenting on my story. Your responses to the questions will be used in this chapter. Enjoy :)

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chris put some money on the table when the bill came, got up and began walking away from the table. She couldn't believe how Sal introduced her to those girls, especially after they were just having a conversation about being a couple. Friend! I can't believe he just said I was a friend like it was nothing, she shook her head. She didn't even care if he was following her or not at the moment. All she wanted to do was get out of here.

"Chris! Hey!" Sal said rushing up to her. "Chris! Wait up!"

"What?" She turned around.

"First of all, this was a date so you didn't have to pay for your food," he handed her the money back.

"No Sal, that's for what I ordered because as you made it so clear to those girls, we are just friends. Well, I don't want you to think I don't pay when I'm out with friends. So keep it. I'm going home."

"Where are you going? I parked over there."

"I told you, I'm going home. And we're not far from where I live, I can walk there. Goodnight Sal." She hated doing this to him, especially since they were in the beginning stages of their relationship, but at the moment she didn't want to deal with him. Maybe a few days apart and he would realize why she felt hurt.

***********************************************************************************************

Chris was sitting in her office doing some work before the show a couple nights after her first real date with Sal and the incident. He kept texting her every day but she wouldn't bother reading them and would just delete them.

"Chris, will you please just answer. What did I do wrong?" Beth took Chris' phone off her desk and read Sal's text. "So what did he do that was so wrong? Sounds like you haven't been answering his texts."

"That's because I haven't," Chris said taking her phone from Beth and deleting yet another text.

"Is this the reason why you've been home every night since then? Or why I haven't seen him come by?"

"Beth, please. Right now, I don't want to talk about it. Alright?"

Beth sat at Chris' desk. "Something happened on that date didn't it? What the hell happened? I thought the two of you were going to have a great time."

"Yeah, well so did I," Chris said. Her phone buzzed on the desk again. Please, I don't even know what I did . Call me when you can. She shook her head reading the text. "I cannot believe he doesn't know what he did!"

"First of all, he's a man. When do they ever know what it is they did wrong?" Beth laughed. "But tell me, what exactly did he do that has you so mad?"

"Beth, when you go out with Brian, do you guys get stopped by fans?"

"Well yeah, but it's hard to know who it is that's getting stopped. Sometimes it's my fans and they don't know who Brian is. Not fans of the show I guess. Why do you ask?"

"Who does he introduce you as?"

"Beth? Why would he say something different?"

"I mean," Chris sighed. "He doesn't say my friend or anything?"

"No. But I understand, he wants it to be a secret. As it should be. Why? Did Sal tell people about you two?"

"That's just it, during the date a bunch of girls came over. He told them all I was, was a friend. And I don't know, it has me upset."

"Chris, all he was doing was looking out for you and your privacy. It's no wonder he's confused and wondering what he did wrong. Cause, he didn't do anything wrong."

**********************************************************************************************

Sal put his phone down when Chris didn't respond. He needed to talk to Chris, but he had to get back to taping for the day. He really didn't know what he did that was so wrong. But whatever it was, it happened during the date, which made it even harder for him to figure out. He didn't think he did anything wrong. And the last he remembered, they were enjoying themselves.

"Sal, we're about to tape the intro to the challenge. You ready?" Brian asked going over to him.

"Yeah, let's do this," Sal put his phone in his pocket.

"Is everything alright?"

Sal's phone buzzed and he rushed to get it out, hoping it was a text from Chris. But it wasn't. "I just wish I knew what the hell I did that was so wrong."

"Something happened between you and Chris?"

"Seems that way," he scrolled through his texts. "I tried to find out why she's upset, but she's ignoring me. Maybe I should go to the theater with you after this. She can't ignore me if I'm there in person right?"

The guys taped the introduction and challenge and Sal was the only one to lose. His heart just wasn't into it, not when Chris wasn't speaking to him. He met up with Brian for them to go over to the theater. Sal was looking through his social media when something caught his eyes. "Shit. Oh shit."

"What?" Brian asked.

"Look," he showed Brian the photo. "It's from the other day. Someone must've seen me kiss Chris when we were at the mall. It's all over the internet."

"And she doesn't know?"

"Not to my knowledge," Sal sighed. "Brian, I need to get her to speak to me. This could be why she's mad at me."

He took out his phone again and tried to reach one last time. Chris, please this is important I need to speak to you. I'm heading over to the theater to see you. Please can we just talk."

He really hoped that when he saw Chris she would talk to him. This was exactly what he was afraid about. their relationship getting out in public. He was hoping of the rumors started, there would be no pictures. But there it was, him kissing Chris. The kiss he initiated when they were filming at the mall. Shit. This is what I was afraid of.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	13. I Want To Be That Man

Author's Note: Thank you CrystaLinda for commenting on my story. Your responses to the questions will be used in this chapter. Enjoy :)

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You need to talk to him," Beth said. "He probably thinks you don't like him anymore."

"Good, let him think that," Chris said.

"You don't mean that. I know that and you know it too. Chris, I haven't seen you this happy in awhile and you don't want to ruin it just because you're upset he didn't introduce you as girlfriend. Would you really want him to?"

Chris knew that her best friend was right, but she wasn't about to call Sal now. If he texted her again, she would respond this time. They were getting ready for the play that night and she left her phone on the desk, never seeing the most recent text from Sal. Beth glared at her. "Fine, I'll talk to him later." She opened the door to her office to leave when she saw Sal standing in the hall. "What the hell are you doing here?" She didn't mean to come off harsh, she was taken by surprise.

"Didn't you get my text?"

"I got all your texts. And in case you haven't noticed by my ignoring you, I really haven't been in the mood to speak to you. Not after what happened that night."

Sal looked at Chris, "I'm not talking about any of those. I mean my latest one. Look, do you think it would be possible for us to go talk some place?"

"Sal, look right now I have to get ready, the show is going to start in an hour."

"Please, Chris. This is serious."

She could tell from the look on his face that something was troubling his mind. Maybe her ignoring him went too far and he was going to want to break up. "Wait in my office. I'll go get my assistant to take over or me tonight." Chris walked off with Beth.

"You're getting Katie to take over for tonight's show?" Beth asked.

"I have to, you saw Sal's face just now. He looked so nervous. I better find out what's going on. I probably won't be here when the show is over so I'll see you at home later."

"Or tomorrow if you end up going home with Sal," Beth winked and Chris rolled her eyes.

"Just get ready for the show Beth," she laughed.

After talking to Katie, her assistant, Chris went back to her office and saw Sal sitting there. "Sal, what is going on? You look scared."

"Has anyone been bothering you?" He asked.

Her initial response was going to be him, but she knew this was serious. "No. Why?"

"I was just wondering," Sal took a deep breath. "Would it be possible for us to get out of here and talk? I mean, you did take the night off right?"

"Yeah, I did. Come on." It was still light out and the two decided to take a walk around the city. There was an awkward silence between them, neither of them knowing what to say. "Why are you mad at me?" Sal was the one to break the silence.

Chris stopped and turned to Sal. "You're probably going to think this sounds crazy. It was just how you introduced me to those girls who came to the table that night. You said I was a friend. And I don't know, to me that sounded like you weren't serious about us."

"Not serious about us? Are you kidding me? That's the exact reason why I said that to those girls. Because I am serious about us and our relationship." He looked around, "Look, this isn't something we should be talking about in public. Want to go back to my place or your's?"

Chris was touched by Sal. He only did what he did because he was protecting her. "We're near my place. Let's go talk there. Beth won't be home til late after the show."

"Great, even better." They walked to Chris's apartment and she got some beer out for her and Sal. "I am sorry," he said.

"You're sorry? I'm the one who should be sorry. I should've realized why you did what you did that night. I don't know why I jumped to conclusions like that," she said sitting down next to him on the couch.

"Still, we should've discussed this before we went on the date. You know, like what to say if people asked us if we're a couple," he put his arm around her and she put her head on his shoulder.

"I really am sorry for ignoring you," she said quietly.

Sal kissed the top of her head, "I say we should put these past few days in the past and forget all about what happened."

"I think that is something we both can agree on," Chris smiled. "And we are in private now and you know what that means, we can do whatever we want and not worry about anyone bothering us."

*****

Chris turned and smiled at Sal as they laid in her bed. "I guess you can say we're back on track with our relationship."

"I think it's safe to say that," Sal said, trying to catch his breath. He turned to her and looked deeply into her eyes. "Chris." He was silent for a few seconds. "We've been together for a few months now."

"Yes?" She said running her hand up and down his chest.

He took her and and kissed it. "Chris, I don't say this often. But I know with you, I can't wait another moment to tell you. I love you."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	14. Can't Stop My Heart From Loving You

Author's Note: Thank you CrystaLinda for commenting on my story. Remember, please leave a comment if you'd like a new chapter posted :)

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chris stared at Sal in shock. For the first time since they started dating, she was speechless. She looked into his eyes and knew he was waiting for a reaction. "Well I..." she didn't know what to say. It wasn't that she didn't love him, she knew that would come in time. But she did have feelings for him, that was no surprise. "Sal..." How as she going to tell him without breaking his heart.

He reached over and pushed the hair out of her eyes. "Hey, you don't have to say it just because I did. I just wanted to tell you because it's how I feel. You may not know this, but I've never been in love before. But I also have never felt this way before with any girl I've been with. That's how I know it's love."

"That is just about the sweetest thing I ever heard. And Sal, I don't want you to think I'll never love you. It's just that my past relationship was so horrible, it's going to take time for me to feel safe to open my heart again."

"You don't have to explain yourself to me," he leaned over and kissed her. Chris cuddled up against him and rested her head on his chest. She began to trace the cross tattoo on his right wrist.

"I never met someone like you before," she whispered.

"I feel the same way every time I'm with you," Sal said.

Sal fell asleep soon after when Chris heard the front door open. She knew it had to be Beth coming home from the theater. She didn't know if she had Brian with her or not, but she needed to talk to her best friend. Reaching over the bed, she grabbed Sal's shirt and threw it on before carefully getting out of his arms, not wanting to wake him up, and walked out to the hall.

"Beth, you're just getting in?"

"Yes, we went out to dinner after," Beth said. We're meant that she did indeed bring Brian back. Chris didn't know why she was so surprised, but at a time like this she wished her best friend came back alone. Beth and Brian came into the hall where they saw Chris by her bedroom door.

"Hey, isn't that Sal's shirt?" Brian said.

There was no point in hiding the fact that Sal was here, of course his best friend would recognize his clothing. "Yeah," she blushed.

"I think Sal is finally spending the night here," Beth whispered to Brian and they both smiled.

"Well it's about time," Brian laughed.

"Brian, if you don't mind. Can I talk to Beth for a moment?"

"I'll be right in," Beth said before Brian walked off to her bedroom. "What's going on? And why are you out here talking to me if Sal's in your bedroom?"

"It's fine, he's asleep. But I do need to talk to you about something. Sal said he loved me tonight."

Beth was silent for a few seconds. "And?"

"And....what do you mean and?"

"I mean, what happened when you said it back to him?"

"That's just it Beth, I didn't say it back to him. I mean, damn I wanted to, but I just couldn't. The words wouldn't come out."

"Are you insane? Chris, you love the man!"

"How do you know that if I don't even know myself?"

"Cause I can see it in your eyes whenever you see him. Hell, I see it when we're watching the episode and they aren't here with us watching it. Now what's holding you back from telling him?"

"Beth, you know very well what's holding me back. What if I tell him and then he does to me what..." Chris didn't even want to say the name. "He cheated on me as soon as he knew I was in love with him."

"He cheated on you because he was an ass. And Sal isn't him. Sal isn't even close to being as much of an ass as he was. You need to get over it, you know that."

"Don't you think I know that?" Chris said with tears in her eyes.

"Then you need to stop using him as an excuse when it comes to falling in love again," Beth said.

Sal walked into the living room, "I was wondering where you went. I woke up and you weren't there..." he realized Chris was crying. "What happened," he rushed over to her side.

"I'll leave you two alone," Beth said getting off the couch.

"No, you don't have to," Chris said.

"Chris, you need to talk to Sal about this...alone. I'll see you in the morning."

Sal looked at Chris. "What happened? Did I do something wrong? I'm sorry if I got you upset by saying I loved you."

"No, Sal. It has nothing to do with that." Chris took a deep breath. "It does have to do with the reason why I can't tell you I love you."

"I know, you told me. Cause of your past relationship I don't know what this guy did to you, but it must've been bad."

It was bad. Chris' ex cheated on her and was never faithful. And she still had that in the back of her mind. What if she went a step further, Sal did the same thing? She couldn't go through that heartache again.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again for reading the last chapter. Please leave a comment. The more I get, the sooner I'll update. And if you wish, leave your predictions to the questions above and check out the next chapter to see if you were right :)


End file.
